


Рубикон

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Gen, Star Wars: Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020
Summary: Он слишком долго бился за путь наверх, чтобы позволить столкнуть себя вниз.
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (R – NC-17)





	Рубикон

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [DracoreKien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoreKien)

Взрыв.  
Взрыв.  
Горящие обломки умирающих кораблей.  
Вой СИД-истребителей, разрывающий атмосферу.  
Пламя.  
Пепел.  
Серый пепел падает на бывшее здание Сената.  
Взрыв.  
Воздух горит, и дым вгрызается в легкие. На верхних ярусах Капитолия ревёт пожар.

Канцлер Хакс замирает посреди тронного зала. За широким окном на планету медленно падают его корабли.  
Всё кончено.  
Им остается только сдаться и уповать на милость победителя, которой никогда не будет.  
И которой никто не захочет.

Пальцы ощущаются ледяными, но хватка на рукояти меча остается всё такой же крепкой.  
Он слишком долго бился за путь наверх, чтобы позволить столкнуть себя вниз. Слишком долго мечтал о том, чтобы видеть над головой лишь звёздный свет.

Небо Корусанта медленно затягивается дымом.  
Канцлер садится на колени — плащ расплескивается по полу непролитой чёрной кровью — и поворачивает рукоять к себе. Обхватывает её пальцами второй руки. Медлит, цепляется за последние ускользающие надежды на то, что ещё можно что-то исправить. Выкрутиться.  
Выжить.  
Липкий страх обнимает его, ледяными иглами пронзает грудь.  
Он по привычке смотрит вперёд, но впереди ожидает только глухая, вечная темнота.

Что-то гулко взрывается наверху, и по всему кораблю проходит тяжёлая дрожь — такая, что транспаристил дребезжит, как обычное стекло. Канцлер выдыхает и прижимает рукоять к груди. Но делает это неправильно — нет, нет, так он не умрёт мгновенно, — жёсткий металлический эмиттер проминает китель, когда Хакс опускает рукоять ниже и слегка наклоняет ее вверх.  
Капитолий болезненно содрогается в новом приступе агонии.

Хакс не даёт себе времени на раздумья, потому что знает, что иначе струсит, но удушливая, голодная волна страха всё же накрывает его одновременно с тем, как он вжимает кнопку активации и фиолетовый клинок пробивает его насквозь.  
Затем ему становится очень холодно, потом — очень жарко, а потом страх уходит, сменяясь агонией.

Воздух не проходит в легкие; Хакс невольно клонится вперед, и взгляд его замирает на горящем разрушителе, вдалеке падающем на город.  
В глазах горит, будто в них бросили соль, где-то в груди что-то сжимается так, что это невозможно терпеть, и это не от раны.  
Хакс опускает голову.  
Лезвие меча начинает истекать кровью. Еще несколько секунд алый свет стремительно разрастается, поглощает собой фиолетовый, прежде чем сжирает его целиком.

Рука слабеет. Канцлер отпускает кнопку активации и падает на пол.

На другом конце галактики Рен вздрагивает, чувствуя новое эхо в Силе. Но эхо стремительно гаснет, и синий клинок противницы рассекает его ладонь.


End file.
